Always Have Someday
by Cobwebbs
Summary: Neither realize it, even though they feel it. But after rough battle and suddenly those feelings become crystal clear, And even if they hadn't, they would have, someday.


**A/N) Hello. Nice to meet you Teen Titan fans. I am... aww forget this stuff. I'm here because I love TT, just like everyone else who's here. I've been reading for a while and many stories are awesome! BBxRae stories, my favorites. RobxStar, also ok, not my top fav Titans but still ok. Flinx! Ugh, don't get me started on them. I LOVE THEM! CyxBee, they attracted my attention way more then any other pairs they've been put with. No offense to anyone else, just my taste. But there's one couple I was recently introduced to that I feel completely in love with, Argent and Hotspot! I never thought of them and when I decided to try out a fic about them... Best. Decision. Of. My. Life! And now, I want to write them! They have the honor of being my first Teen Titans fic ever, so Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans, no matter how much I love them, oh well that doesn't stop me from dreaming!**

* * *

CRASH!

A sad cracked building finally gave way and crumbled to the broken ground bellow. The impact caused by a young super heroin, who at the moment was on the clawing her way out of the rubble. She coughed, dust and dirt thick in her throat.

She pushed a boulder from herself and collapsed on all fours, her skin was a silver white, though in some areas you could hardly tell because of the blood mixed with dirt sticking to her.

She dragged herself out and collapsed on the hard ground, coughing. She had cuts and scrapes all over, her muscles ached with bruises. But all the wounds pains melded together making her feel like one big skeleton of pain.

Unfortunately that was the least of her problems. A sinister shadow of the villain she was battling floated behind her, she growled and pushed herself to her feet, making sure no pain showed.

The villain was a wrinkled faced, man with a long purple robe and a purple glowing brain in a jar on top of his head. His black beady eyes glared at her evilly.

She didn't know who this man was or what he wanted but she was going to stop him either way. Balling her fists she crouched in a fighting position, her hands glowing red with her plasma energy. She gritted her teeth and pulled back her arm. Then, with as much force as she had left, she formed the biggest glowing red fist she could and punched the menace sideways sending HIM into a building this time.

She looked around, they were fighting in a demolition site. Well at least it wasn't somewhere important like, say, the mall. Turning her attention back to work, she scrunched her crimson eyes to see through the clouds of dust. Noth-

A punch in the midsection cut her thought short, making her fall to her knees, gasping. But the villain wasn't done there. He lifted her up with a mind beam and held her wheezing body upside down. With another beam he hit her like a punching bag, repeatedly.

The pain jolted through her small framed body. Another jolt and he threw her over to the other side of the demolition site, then, for good measure, he threw a large chunk of roof after her.

A loud thud and she was on the floor. she hissed in pain and rolled away, the chunk of roof just missing her. She tried to get up, it hurt bad. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself up, she gasped from the sharp nerve-wracking pain in her left leg as a streak of blood dripped out of the corner of her mouth.

"Where are you?" She hissed under her weak breath.

No time to find the answer, the villain was flying forward fast. One last tug at her will power and she flew upwards as well. She couldn't use her powers... to weak. She'd just have to dodge attacks until help arrived.

A purple blast of energy zapped past her, just grazing her arm. She cringed, her arm sizzled as she flew back and forth. She had no strength left. The only thing keeping her going was sheer adrenalin, and even that was running low.

She was going to run out of power soon.

ZAP!

A yelp escaped her black lips as the shot hit her back. That was it... she... she couldn't go anymore.

Slowly, she felt air wiping across her face as she headed headfirst towards the ground. Her eyes watered, the ground coming up fast. Any minute now she would be submerged in, either bone crushing pain, black oblivion... or both.

Merely inches away from the ground, a swish of someone's cape and she was safely swiped away in the arms of:

"Herald... ?" She croaked weakly.

The tall Blue caped boy smiled, "Wow, Man Argent... You look like you got the crud beat outa ya." His smooth voice felt nice and familiar to her ear, even if his words didn't.

"Thanks... " She mumbled before passing out.

Two more teenaged boys were running up to the. One small with curly golden hair and big green eyes, the other looked to be glowing on fire.

The smaller boy showed fear and worry in his eyes, he moved his arms and hands in sign language. _Is she all right?_

Herald nodded, "She'll be fine Jericho. A bit beat up, but fine."

The golden-haired boy small face relaxed a little. The flaming one's didn't.

"Let's find that rat." He hissed then without another word he blasted flames from his hands and jetted himself in the air. The Herald sighed and placed Argent carefully down.

"Hey, Jericho, can ya handle her 'til we get back?" He asked calmly.

Jericho nodded and sat next to their female companion. Satisfied Herald took off after their flaming friend.

* * *

"There he is!" Herald called out pointing at the purple brained bad guy.

"Great, now all we gotta do is catch him."

"Hate to tell you Hotspot, but that ain't going to be so easy." Herald's hand went to his smooth silver horn.

Hotspot sizzled brighter, "Never stopped me." He muttered under his breath.

"Ah, the boys of the group. Well it's about time I had a worthy challenge instead of that pathetic girl." The glowing man hissed in a gravely voice.

Hotspot clenched his teeth, "You want a challenge!" He turned his powers on higher, "Here's your challenge!" He yelled blasting as many fire blasts at the skinny man as he could each second.

Herald shook his head at his friend, he crossed his arms and leaned against a cracking wall. If Hotspot needed him, he'd jump right in but right now... This boy and his temper, he really had to learn how to control it before it got him killed.

Hotspot could've cared less about what the teleporter was thinking. This scrawny, hideous little man hurt Argent. A member of his team, their friend, HIS best friend. If he thought that he was going to get away with that... this villain had another thing coming.

The criminal dodged every hit Hotspot blasted at him. With each miss the pyro became more and more irritated. Herald sensed a temper overload coming on. Uh oh! He'd better take cover.

No sooner had the teleporter jumped for cover when an angry growl ripped itself from Hotspots throat. His body began to glow, brighter and brighter. His heat growing when finally, he blew up a huge fiery ball of death.

This sudden display of immense power surprised the villain. The flames engulfed him, the intense heat overbearing. So, this was a small setback, he hadn't expected this kind of power, oh well. He'd be back later. With one wave he teleported himself out of reach of the ball of fire.

Herald came slowly out from his hiding spot. He looked around at the smoking, scorched and steaming area. Hotspot was on his knees in the middle. Smoke rising from his body, his powers completely wiped out, breathing hard.

"Man, you should really warn someone if your gonna do that." The horn holder walked over slowly, his shoes sizzling from the grounds heat, the soles melting slightly. Aw man, now he needed new shoes.

"Hotspot?" He turned his attention back to his friend.

"Yah?" Came the tired reply.

"Ya... ok?"

"Yah." Hotspot straightened and stood up, "Just fine." He assured, his now, powered down face, serious as he headed towards their other team mates.

Herald shook his head, "Yah right, fine."

* * *

Bzzzzzt Bzzzt Bzzzzt...

The sound repeated itself in her ears. Argent slowly came to. Her eyes bleary, trying to see her surroundings. Finally she became aware of where she was. The infirmary.

"Ouch!"

And of the piercing pain lacing up her legs, back, sides, stomach, and arms... her head too.

She grabbed holes of the white sheet under her, wrinkling it. It hurt like heck. She wasn't even sure what hurt.

Her dull hearing caught the sound of the rooms door swishing open. Footsteps then:

"Hotspot?" She blinked back tears that came when she turned her head.

Hotspots eyes clicked towards her, "Hey." He said quietly.

"He- ugh!" She couldn't finish her sentence, a sharp pain zapped up her legs and arms making her cry out.

Hotspots eyes widened, he was next to her bed in seconds, "Argent. Arg. you..." He stopped with the question on his lips. Are you ok? Course she wasn't ok. She had tears coming out of her eyes!

He settled for: "where does It hurt?"

Argents lips were twisted together, "I-I-I don't-everywhere." She gasped. Her mind blurred from the pain. She couldn't remember the last time she got hurt this badly in a battle. Come to think of it, she couldn't think at all.

"Hot-spot- H-help." She groaned as her mind slipped away.

"Argent!" He knew she was hurt badly, but not this badly. She needed help... now! But who?

* * *

"There, she should be fine after some rest in bed."

"Thanks Raven. That's all I needed to hear, and thanks for coming down all this way to help." Hotspot sighed as he looked at Argent's small limp figure.

Raven nodded, "No problem." She said in her usual monotone, "It's what I do, make sure she doesn't leave this tower until her legs are healed. Give her lots of fluids, mostly things rich in calcium, and what ever you do, don't let her fight any more villains until she's completely healed. She's suffering sprained legs, a cracked rib a few pulled muscles and a minimal concussion. Don't let her get up to much. Understood."

"Yah, got it, ok." Hotspot nodded, absorbing all the information the empath was giving him to help Argent feel better.

Herald and Jericho stood near by watching and finding Hotspots eagerness very amusing. Raven found it interesting but she didn't say anything.

"Well then, if you do that she'll be fine." She raised her hood, darkening her face, "Now if nothing else needs me?" She nodded towards Herald, who took the hint.

He raised his horn and blew it instantly making a hole for Raven to pass through.

"See you guys later." She mumbled dully before disappearing through the hole.

Herald turned to the young pyro boy, "So... whatcha gonna do now?" He asked trying to hide his amusement in his voice.

Hotspot ignored him completely. As far as he was concerned at the moment, he and Argent were the only ones in the room.

Herald shrugged and motioned for Jericho to follow him out of the room.

_He likes her so much, he doesn't even realize it. _Jericho signed to the teleporter.

"Yah, I know. We'll jab at him for it later. But right now," He glanced into the room, "He's to worried to make it fun."

_I think it's nice._ Jericho signed then looked out into space dreamily. The Herald chuckled, out of all the guys he knew, Jericho was the most soft hearted especially when it came to romantic stuff.

"Yah, course ya do. Cause you got a girlfriend of your own." He jabbed at the possessor.

Jericho shrugged, _Jealous?_

"Nope." Herald stated flatly before sauntering off towards the main room to see what was on the tube.

With a silent chuckle Jericho followed behind. He hoped that their other team mates would be able to come out of this emotionally better.

* * *

"Come on Argy, come on, you'll be ok, I know you will." He'd been rambling to her unconscious form for at least twenty minutes. He didn't know what to do, he knew he couldn't leave her alone, why bother? He'd just keep popping up back every ten seconds to check on her anyway.

He didn't know why, but when it came to Argent, he'd drop the whole world for her. Ever since they'd meet, something about her charming accent, cool personality, confident manner, she just clicked to him. He'd liked her from the start, it just got bigger the longer he knew her.

Up until he didn't even realize how much he cared for her until something bad happened, or if she'd been nearly in danger. He knew she could take care of herself, but that didn't stop him from freaking out every time she was scratched or hit or, or, or...

Argent stired, catching his attention immediately, but she didn't wake up yet.

He sighed and lost himself in staring at her like he often did at the most messed up times, takeing in her outside attractiveness. Her raven black hair was splayed out all over the white pillow, the red streaks of her bangs mixed in, her skin was whiter than normal making her look as if she was glowing, aside from the various red and pink scratches and scrapes, she was still perfect, even with all her battle scars.

He reached for her hand subconsciously. It was so much smaller and contrasted smartly against his own dark-skinned hand.

It was slightly cold.

Cold.

He hated that word. He turned up his inner body heat on low. Slowly she began to warm up and move. He held his breath, grey eyes squeezed shut.

"Hotspot?" Her soft accented voice reached his ears, the best sound he'd heard all day.

His eyes snapped opened instantly, "Arg! Your ok!" Before he could think he pulled her small body to him into a hug.

Argent's heart skipped a couple of beats at the sudden contact and display of affection. A slight color of pink dusted across her nose and cheeks. But she didn't make any move to pull away. Besides it wasn't like she had much energy to do so, even if most of the pain had disappeared. She slowly regained her mental capability and began to register what he was rambling on about.

"Oh man, never, EVER, do that again! I told you to wait for us. You could have been killed, then what would I do! Do you know how much you scared me I don't know what I'd do if-" He stopped, suddenly aware of what the emotional overload was making him blindly say.

Then he noticed the hug, oops? His dark face colored and he awkwardly let her go. She seemed just as uncomfortable, _Great going you moron, now she probably thinks you're a freak_! He cursed himself mentally.

"Um, yah I, I'm sorry. That freak was, he wasn't going to wait around for you guys and- Wait," She looked up at his uncomfortable face, her big crimson eyes brightening, " You were worried... about me?"

"Uh, yah well, you are a member of my team and I am responsible for you." He tried to cover up his awkwardness.

Argent's face fell, "Oh, right I just thought maybe you-" She didn't finish, it was a stupid thought anyway.

Of course he was worried about her. She was part of this team and he would have worried about any of them. She wasn't any different. Even though, deep down inside, she wished he worried about her in a special way.

Hotspot sensed he made a mistake, though he didn't know what it was. Then it slowly dawned on him.

"Oh, Oh no Arg I didn't mean. You aren't- I... ugh, I'm no good at this." He grumbled in defeat.

She perked up a little, "No good at what?" She pressed.

He didn't like this, how did he always get into these weird, uncomfortable situations. He noticed that it was usually only with Argent.

"At. Telling. My. Feelings." He said mechanically.

She smiled, dazzling him for a second, "Try."

"T-try? Um... " How would he put this.

"I, Argent I don't. Oh jeez, I'm... Look I'm happy your ok but, this isn't-" He stopped catching a glimpse of her sweet, expecting face. His heart melted. He wished he had the words, no, the guts, to tell her the truth.

"You know your my best friend right." He said quietly.

She nodded, "Yes."

"And, I'd rather get all my teeth pulled out with pliers and singed then see anything happen to you."

She grimaced, but that was sweet, in a strange Hotspotty way.

"I just, I l-l-li-ike you. A lot." He finished quickly, kicking himself for being such a big chicken.

Argent took it anyway, "Spotty?"

He looked back up at her when she used that nickname. She gave it to him within the first five minutes they'd meet, he hated it the first time she called him that. But eventually it grew on him. But only she could say it without getting torched "Yah."

"Thanks." She whispered, losing herself in his grey eyes.

"No problem, at all." he whispered back.

Neither teen realized their closeness... 3... 2... 1

"Hah, caught!"

Herald burst into the room making Argent squeal and fall off the bed, Hotspot gapped and instantly helped her up. Herald was on the floor cracking up.

"Aw man, you shoulda seen your guys faces! Hah, PRICELESS!" He hooted.

Hotspot boiled, he could just torch this dudes butt off right now.

But Argents small hand on his shoulder brought his sizzling head down.

"Forget it Spotty, he isn't worth it." She glared disapprovingly at their laughing henna of a friend. Then she caught sight of Jericho's apologetic face.

_Sorry, I tried to stop him._ He signed making her smile.

"S'all right love, he didn't ruin anything anyway." She nudged Hotspot who nodded in agreement reluctantly.

Jericho nodded slowly and kicked the still laughing teleporter.

"Ow, hey, watch what your-" A glare from Jericho stopped him cold. The blue caped hero sighed and stood up, brushing his clothes, "All right, I'm sorry. Man, tough crowd."

Hotspot shook his head, "Yah whatever, just stop buggin," Then he turned to Argent who graced him with a smile that made his knees go jelly and his face go gooey.

"Aww man, you've lost it." Herald gagged behind them, shaking his head.

Neither listed, "Wanna go into the main room." Hotspot asked his beuitiful companion.

She shrugged, "K, sure I'll just- what?" She gasped when Hotspot swept her up in his arms suddenly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "You do know I can fly, right?"

"Yah, so?" He quipped as he carried her past the smiling Jericho and the gagging Herald out to the main rooms couch.

She giggled incredibly girlishly, "Yah, your right. So?" She smiled as he set her down in the corner comfortably.

Though at their destination, neither moved from each others hold.

"My favorite show's on, want to watch with me?" Argent asked sweetly.

Hotspot debated this, watch an annoying girly soap opera while cuddling on the couch with Argent or... There really wasn't another choice was there.

"Sure baby."

Argent raise a black brow, "Baby? What's this, we aren't dating you know."

He knew all right, but he intended to change that, "Yah I know we're not." He gave her a sly smile, "Yet."

She chuckled at his sudden boldness, "Yah," She snuggled onto his chest, "Yet."

"They make me sick." Herald scoffed behind them.

Jericho laughed silently, _of course they do. Because soon, you're going to be the only single one in this tower. _With that, the mute boy turned and left the room.

Herald sighed, "Yah...maybe I outa get a girlfriend too?"

Shrugging he turned and left the two weirdos to themselves. They could do whatever, he didn't really care. Besides, he saw this coming twenty miles before they did. And in a way he was happy that they were finally figuring it out. And even if they hadn't today or tomorrow...

For them, there was always a someday.

* * *

**Ok, so let me know what you guys think. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Tell me what you thought of their characters, it was kind of hard to write them because neither of these guys were in the TT show to much. So I just based it off of what I could. But I hope they were adequate! Your the Judge!**


End file.
